User blog:Beast of burden/My Idea for a character (Tamotsu Shadou)
so i was just sitting at my house thinking of a character who coud maby try and change the faits of these unfortunate souls, and i came up with Tamotsu Shadou, (his name translates to Gaurdien Shadow). completly insane but a strong moral compus this spirit is one of Sachiko's oldest victimes a student who thanx to his high inasnity and love of all things that would make a normal persone sick to a mental degree, i was thinking what if one of the spirits took pitty on the students an there never ending fate and so He will try and intervine when He can, also he is the only being in the school that can fight Yoshikazu Yanagihori head on and walk away with out a scratch (but this dose make him tired. Appireance He looks like your averige 17 year old student, he wears black geens that are toren up around the legs especialy the knees, a white shirt that is also torne and bloody from his death, He has raven black hair and no shoes. Most of His face is scared and brused, the left side being burnt, and his right eye is damage with a large gash running down from his eyebrow across his knose, he however has a cockey grin and an insane but playful look in his eyes, the back of his head is caved in and has a large chunk of his wind pipe torne from his through and his toungue is missing (meaning He struggles to speak). There are several knives in his back and he is shown to have a hole where his heart should be. The other form he may take is a strange shadowy being that looks somewhat like somekind of grimreaper with fiery heat comeing from his core reaveling a skeletal body structure, He is intimadateing and chaotic in this form and often uses it to help defend the innocents from the evils in the School (however this leaves him very week and he dissapates from the world take a up to 3 minutes in game time to reform). Personality Now dont be foold by his cheery and crazy manners, He is INSANE but has a good and playfull heart, in fact he died so that the girl he loved would not suffer, she died in his armes peacfully, he on the other hand was tortured by the Spirit Children before Yoshikazu bluggend his head in with his hammer. Tamotsu has a grudge against the inhabitant of the school and wishes only to help the new victims who seem doomed to repeat the nightmare, so He makes it His duty to protect them, but his apperance unearves many and his more monsterous form often frightens the students, this is a problem for he has no tongue and cannot comunicate this. He has a personal hatred for the Spirit Children and He is the ONLY thing that will stand up to Yoshikazu and win in combat, He will also seek out Students who are in danger and he has been known to guide them from such perils through the use of knotes and clues even going as far as to SCARE them from the location in question. He appears to have a fascination with Seiko because she looks strickingly simmiler to the Love of His life and the one person he regrets not being able to save more then any other, He will go as far as kidnapping Her just so he knows shes safe. He is known for his mood swings, mostly he is calm and collected or insanly (and sometimes intimidatingly) happy, he may swing into exteime aggresion then break into mournfull sobs. He has gained many titles such as the Death Stalker, Hell Reaper, The Savior, Creaping Demon, The Silant Psycho and the most intrigueing of all these names The Slayer Of The HammerMan. these are all names given to Him by the students who have met him, all will speak of his actions some in fear others in awe. Legend There was a boy who was in love with a Girl in his home room, She was beautiful and wanted by all, He was always trying to win Her heart but she saw Him only as a friend. many of His fellow students tormented Him for his past, He was raised in a Asylum by His mother and then tacken into foster care, but this did not diswade Him, however, because He would do anything for Her. one day they decided to do the Sachiko Ever After charm and he joined in at Her insintunce. 11 came hear and He was able to show His worth when he activly protected His fellows but one by one the School took there lives and The Girl was mortialy wounded by a small girl missing an eye, the three Children Spirits closed in and He begged them "let Her die in peace.....please. do what you want with me but please dont hurt Her, you can do what ever you want with me i wont fight....please" The Children allowed Her to die peacfully in His armes and begane there torture, they distroyed his face and vocal cords, cutting out His tongue and stabbing Him in the back with many sharp tools and knives, but He never screamed and in there rage the children let the Man with the Hammer smash his skill, he was still weak but would not die, soon Sachiko herself decided to try and make him screem she slowly cut open his chest and removed his heart, he laughed the whole time. He died with a smile, now He haunts the school still searching for Her but His sorrow braught up new feelings, can he protect those who come hear? save them from a fate He could not save the others from? Her fom? or will he be a monster?.........................................now He lurks in the dark and is calld by an ancent chant. 'HOW TO SUMMON IT ' In This place of death and despair, there is one who may care we ask you please if we may, to protect us from the pain You the one who smilled at death, He who haunts this place with no rest You the saviour who saves those in nead, You the Gaurdien for those who plead Who takes the pain from owr punished bones, who has forsaken the Gods of old The Demon who made the deal, Who stalks the cross rounds near So we beg you sir, Who's mind is many To rescue us from this hell, and punish the hated Hero of the Hellish Halls, Have Mercy on ower minds and soul Please hear ower criys and answer ower call, for we are abandoned by all WE BEG YOU GUID US IN THIS PLACE WITH OUT GOD this was hastily written down and held tightly in the cluches of His own corpes which can be found in a secret room in the Libary. But warneing to all if you disturb her resting form you will bring forth his wrath. ---- so what you all think??? constructive criticism please. Category:Blog posts